fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 009
Suspicions is the ninth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Morning After Allison is shown in the morning after her defeat at the hands of the Dark Duelist. Allison, in the bathroom, finishes bandaging her knee which she tries to cover up with a school-permitted knee band on both legs. Allison touches the bruise on her right shoulder. Touching it, Allison experiences pain and thinks back to the previous night's heavy events, commenting that she won't be able to keep up her double life if too much more happens to her. Allison puts on her clothes and doesn't treat the bruise as she must pretend nothing is wrong with her for the day. Allison, done freshening up, secures her Riding Helmet into one of trunks in her room. Allison then puts on her backpack and immediately collapses as the weight of the bag is too much for her shoulder. Allison swears at Xavier for her injury, admitting that he's really strong. Allison goes downstairs and uses one arm to support her backpack. When Allison comes down for breakfast, Natasha gives Allison some food with her brothers, and Natasha whispers in her daughter's ear, asking if she is all right from last night's "mishap." Arthur overhears but keeps himself buried in his newspaper. Leon and Noel ask what happened, teasing that Allie wet the bed. Allie lightly pinches her brothers' cheeks and her father says he wishes it was that easy. When Allison leaves, Natasha notices that Allison was walking with a bit of a limp. Arthur says he noticed the knee bands and says that Allie probably is getting into a new fashion. Along the way to school, Allie finds TJ and catches up with him and they walk together. Chris watches them from afar with his partner. Chris relays the events of the previous night's duel and what he learned from Allison, that she has "her dragon" and than at envoy of Fusion has come for her in the form of a child. He admits that Allison is very talented, leading the other to ask why she lost, and Chris admits that it's primarily because she doesn't know anything about Xyz Monsters, and following her defeat, she'll probably try to learn. He also says that Allie uses Fusion Monsters, which upsets the other. Chris calms his partner, saying that he felt the same initially as well. However, he says that "things are different in this dimension." He says that no one cares about "how to summon," they just want to duel. It's still a game here, not a tool for war. He then also states that he encountered Xavier, who was chasing Allison during the Turbo Duel, but it's clear that Xavier knows nothing about Allison. The other duelist then reports about an upcoming tournament. He says that he hasn't acquired entry into a school, but he did obtain information about sixteen schools each submitting four duelists to compete in a tournament. The other duelist simply hopes that these upcoming duels will still be "fun for fun." Xavier's Suspicions At school, Allison, at her locker, spots Xavier and decks away. Xavier is shown highly upset from his failure to find out who the girl is. It is revealed that a few other Majestic City Duelists are members of Void Malice, evidenced by the way they and Xavier talk about Turbo Duels and Floral Hurricane. Xavier tells his teammates of the Turbo Duel between the Allison and Chris, but the others don't know what he's talking about, confusing Xavier. When it is time for gym class, Allison, TJ, and later Maxen are excused because they are going to train for the Action Duels in what is now six days. Harrison puts them under the same high intensity situations but this time instead of using rapid-fire bullets with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, he summons Cyber End Dragon, hopping the three of them can handle mighty blasts. Harrison has them start "easy" by having them ride their monsters. Allie maintains a strong face as her arm is still killing her, citing herself lucky that her Duel Disk is equipped to her left arm. Allison plays Orient Dragon to fly around Cyber End Dragon's particle beams. TJ and Maxen ride Psychic Nightmare and Grapha of the Dark World. Allison begins to think about Chris, the upcoming tournament, and her commitment to her Duel Gang. Harrison calls on Allison not to be distracted. Cyber End Dragon attacks her. She is not hurt, but Orient Dragon is struck and dissipates. Allison falls, but she retains her balance while making sure she entire body feels the shock of the landing instead of just her feet. Harrison says the the training isn't over and opens fire on Allison. Allison moves just as quickly as usual but Harrison notices the lack of quality in the actual movements, saying that if Allison were dealing with a monster with a sword, she'd be easily knocked down. When the attacks stop, Allison now feels the suppressed pain in her leg but tries not to let it show. Harrison does not call her out necessarily but tells Allison to stand back while he drills Maxen and TJ intently. Meanwhile, Xavier who has been looking her Allison to tease her notices her lacking movements as well as the bands on her leg and the quiver in her right shoulder. Xavier immediately thinks of the moment he tackled the mystery girl from last night and begins to suspect. At lunch, TJ comments on Allison's knee bands to which she says she bought it a while ago but never gave them a try. Allie says that she likes them and by keep them on for a few days. TJ, smarter than that, asks if something happened to Allison. Before Allison could answer, Xavier appears on her left and asks if something is wrong. Xavier sits down and when he tries to kiss Allison she is ready this time and pushes his face away. TJ glares and Xavier becomes a bit more forceful. He squeezes Allison's right shoulder as he pulls her in close. Allison maintains an annoyed poker face and asks why Xavier is squeezing her. Xavier privately notes that she isn't reacting as he kicked the girl the previous night in the right shoulder, so Allison might not be the mystery girl. Xavier smiles and says that he simply enjoys pissing off TJ, who looks like he's about to explode. Xavier touches Allie's face before getting up. He then squeezes Allison's shoulders one more time before kissing her on her cheek and promising to come back to tease her later. As usual, Xavier's flirtation with Allison causes people to stare. Eating, TJ notes that Xavier seemed a bit more distracted while teasing Allison. Allison ignores the comment and begins to eat. Allison manages to bring the food to her face, but she drops abruptly drops the fork and her hand begins to shake uncontrollably. Allison tries to play it off as if nothing happened, but she grips her shoulder and fights the tears of pain. TJ says that something is wrong and Allison sharply bites him to stay out of it. Allison storms away. Allison walks to her locker and grips her shoulder. She hits her head on her metal doors on purpose and slightly cries saying that the pain is tremendous. The little boy with the doll appears behind Allison and tells her that she should get her wound examined or it will get worse. Allison sharply turns around, asking who he is, but he boy is no longer there. One of the school teachers sees Allie in her stamor and outburst and asks what she's doing. The teacher notices Allison in pain and slightly crying. Allison recovers and says nothing but the moment she lets go of her arm she feels the weight of serious pain and grips her shoulder again. Allison walks away and the teacher demands that she come back. Allison stops in her tracks and she is escorted to the nurse's office where the female nurse examines Allison's shoulder which is a bulging dark blue. The nurse is slightly alarmed as it seems that Allison had been agitating it a lot. She asks when this happened; she says she knows her parents are busy but they would not let such an injury slide. Allison remains silent saying it's fine. Allison is told that they will have to call her mother about this injury as it is rather serious. Allison, shouting, asks that she doesn't. Allison begs that she does not. The nurse asks again who did this to her and Allison says that she got it while practicing for the Action Duels. She didn't tell anyone because she risked being pulled out of the team if they see her hurt. The nurse is understanding but is surprised that dueling has become so important to Allison. However, she says that as a nurse, she cannot let this injury simply slide and Allison will have to tell the truth when someone asks, adding that Allison will also need a new backpack. Allison lowers her eyes and when she leaves she has ice strapped around her shoulder with saran wrap such that she can still move her right arm, albeit with limitations. Allison's new look quickly draws attention but Allison doesn't respond to any of them; TJ does not pry because Allison would not give him an answer. Harrison and the headmaster are informed of Allison's condition and consider removing her form the team, but Harrison is truly against it, wanting to find another solution. At the end of school, TJ grabs Allison's bag without Allison's consent. TJ says that they are still friends even if Allison has secrets. Allison appreciates the gesture and apologizes for snapping at him earlier. Xavier, having heard of Allison's condition, comes looking for her. Allison says that she's walking home with TJ and has no time to deal with him. Xavier pulls Allison and pushes her against a wall. Xavier demands to know where she was last night. TJ tells Xavier to back off and Xavier tells him to shut up. Xavier directs his attention back to Allison demanding she answer his question. Allison's face refuses to break character and she says that she was unconscious last night because she was asleep. Xavier calls bullshit and asks why she has the ice around her arm because she wasn't injured yesterday or last week. Allison hesitates to respond but does not break gaze. Xavier comments that Allison's got great acting skills as when he squeezed her arm at lunch, she didn't budge or flinch, adding that liars need to learn some good techniques like that in order to survive. Allison still does not respond. He then asks about the Hope Diamond Dragon, asking what that card is. Having had enough, TJ pulls Xavier away and the senior hits the wall. Xavier bounces back to attack TJ, but Harrison arrives and shouts at Xavier to stop fighting with his underclassmen. Harrison guarantees TJ and Allison safe passage down the stairwell and out of the school. Harrison wants to know that Xavier's problem is. Xavier says that he figured out Allison's secret. Harrison demands that Xavier tells him and Xavier tells "Mr. President" to figure is out for himself. Joined with TJ, Allison performs her usual tasks of picking up her brothers but on the way home, she has to buy a new backpack to accommodate her arm. Leon and Noel are concerned for their sister and when they get come Natasha is concerned as well. Allison explains that she had an injury during practice for the Action Duels. TJ knows she is lying and adds to it, telling Natasha that when Allie was riding one of her monster, the monster couldn't dodge completely causing Allie to hit one of the building from the Field Spell. Natasha asks her daughter if she'd still be able to compete and Allison says that the headmaster hasn't told her anything, and the burst said that she'd have to wear the ice band for at least the next seven days. Allison thanks TJ for taking her home and she retires to her room after TJ leaves. Allison decides to get some work done and thinks about her Turbo Helmet in the closet that her mother had yet to find. Before Arthur gets home, Allison removes the virtually melted saran wrap of ice around her arm. Xavier and Julia That night, Allison finally gets some normal, much deserved rest. At a garage Xavier arrives on his Duel Runner waiting for someone. A crimson red dunner soon appears and out steps Julia. Julia is irritated that she received a phone call to come out here. Julia asks what the leader of Void Malice could want with her. Xavier says he's calling off the truce between the Duel Gangs. Julia blatantly calls him an idiot, reminding him of the risks regarding the increased nighttime security, which is why the seven remaining gang leaders have decided to stay low. Because Xavier knows the risks, he'd be putting his members in danger if he went against this agreement. Therefore she asks why he's really here. Xavier says he wants to know the identity of "The Lily." Julia knows he talking about Allison and asks why he's want to know the real name of one of her girls. Xavier says that he encountered her last night in a Turbo Duel with some stranger. Julia says that's impossible as she receives word on her cell phone each time one of her members enters a Turbo Duel and she would have seen it. Xavier privately comments that his other members were also baffled. Xavier says it does not matter whether or not Julia believes him, but he needs to know about "The Lily." Julia wants to know why Xavier needs to see "The Lily, " teasing that he must have gotten an erection watching her duel those clowns from Team Immortal. Julia tells Xavier that he's wasting his time since "The Lily" is kind of a prude. Xavier has a look of surprise and Julia says that she knew he and a few of his cronies her watching them duel. Xavier gives a "che" noise and remains cryptic saying that "The Lily" has answers that he needs. Julia refuses saying that the confidentiality of people's names is sacred even among Duel Gangs, and she won't back down. Xavier calls Julia on her crap, knowing exactly what kind of person she is, extremely manipulative and the only people she lets close to her are people that she desires to control or that person has something that she wants for herself. Xavier says that Julia must also be after the Hope Diamond Dragon, and if the "The Lily's" identity is compromised then she won't be able to obtain it. Julia glares at him and is shocked when he says that last night in the "The Lily's" Turbo Duel, she played that dragon but lost to a person who uses Xyz Monsters. Julia admits she intrigued, leading Xavier to strike a proposal: they Turbo Duel right now and if he wins, she tells him "The Lily's" name and if he loses, he backs off. Julia admits that she won't back down from a challenge but says that if she loses, she'll agree to a formal 3 on 3 gang duel on the outskirts of the city; if she wins then Xavier will hand over his "Void Ogre Dragon." Xavier comments that she doesn't have the Deck to play such a card, but Julia says that it's pretty card. The two shake hands and agree to a Turbo Duel, and they intend to take off right now. The Duel The scene cuts to Julia and Xavier having already mounted their Duel Runners. They activate Speed World 2 and take off. The two draw five cards and Julia allows Xavier to go first. Xavier draws and examines his hand, opting to simply set two cards and lets Julia take a chance. Julia finds it odd as Xavier almost always tries to empty his hand as fast as possible, but decides to take advantage of his empty field. Julia Normal Summons "Twlight Rose Knight" and she uses the DARK Warrior-Type monster's effect to Special Summon "Botanical Girl" from her hand in Attack Position. Julia has "Twlight Rose Knight" open with a direct attack on Xavier's monster-less field. Xavier takes the hit to activates "Void Chain," allowing him to destroy "Botanical Girl" then Special Summon a monster from his hand. The chains of Xavier's Trap extend and destroy pierce though "Botanical Girl," destroying her. The chains then swerve around to pierce through Xavier's hand and bring forth "Infernity Archer" in Attack Position. With "Botanical Girl's" destruction, Julia uses her monster's effect to add a monster to her hand from her Deck with 1000 DEF of less and she adds "Winged Rose" to her hand. Julia ends her Battle Phase and uses "Winged Rose's" effect to Special Summon itself from her hand, so long as she controls a Tuner Monster. Julia proceeds to Synchro Summon "Queen of Thorns" and sets two cards. Xavier draws "Void Cauldron" and his SPC increases by 1 along with Julia's. Xavier starts by Normal Summoning "Infernity Sage," and Julia reveals "Queen of Thorns'" effect to force Xavier to pay 1000 Life Points as he summoned a non-Plant-Type monster from his hand. The queen's releases thick vines that "pierce" through Xavier and his Duel Runner, acknowledging the sacrifice. Xavier, now with 2000 Life Points, continues his tun to sets two cards and use "Infernity Sage's" effect to discard the rest of his hand. Julia whispers that the Handless Combo has taken form. Xavier proceeds to Synchro Summon his strongest monster, "Void Ogre Dragon" in Attack Position. "Void Ogre Dragon" attacks "Queen of Thorns." Julia counters with "Wall of Thorns" destroy Xavier's attacking monster, but Xavier reveals his monster's effect to negate a Spell/Trap once per turn, negating "Wall of Thorns" and allowing his attack to persist, thus destroying "Queen of Thorns." Julia reveals her back-up plan and activates "Shadow Impulse" to Special Summon "Splendid Rose" from her Extra Deck in Attack Position as it has the same Level and Type as "Queen of Thorns." Xavier realizes that he played right into Julia's Trap and there was no way for him to avoid it. Julia begins her turn next, and both she and Xavier move faster in their Turbo Duel. Julia expresses no purpose in playing any Spell/Traps so long as Void Ogre Dragon is dominating on his field. She decides to play "Splendid Rose's" effect to banish "Botanical Girl" from her Graveyard to halve "Void Ogre's" ATK. The effect cast, Splendid Rose causes toxic roses to bloom on Void Ogre Dragon and Xavier has slightly disturbed look. Featured Duel: Julia Elsen vs. Xavier McAdams Turn 1: Xavier (Xavier SPC: 1; Julia SPC: 1) Xavier sets two cards. Turn 2: Julia (Xavier SPC: 2; Julia SPC: 2) Julia Normal Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/1000) and uses its effect to Special Summons "Botanical Girl" from her hand in Attack Position (1300/1100). "Twilight Rose Knight" attacks directly (Xavier 4000 > 3000), Xavier activates "Void Chan;" first Xavier has Botanical Girl destroyed and Xavier then Special Summons "Infernity Archer" from his hand in Attack Position (2000/2000). With "Botanical Girl" destroyed, its effect allows Julia to add a Plant-Type monster to her hand from her Deck with 1000 DEF or less and she adds "Winged Rose" to her hand from her Deck. Controlling a Tuner Monster, Julia Special Summons "Winged Rose" in Attack Position (300/900). Julia sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Queen of Thorns" in Attack Position (2200/2000). Julia sets two cards. Turn 3: Xavier (Xavier SPC: 3; Julia SPC: 3) Xavier draws "Void Cauldron." He Normal Summons "Infernity Sage" (400/300). Upon Xavier summoning a non-Plant-Type monster from the hand, "Queen of Thorns" forces Xavier to pay 1000 Life Points (Xavier 3000 > 2000). Xavier sets two cards and activates "Infernity Sage's' effect to let him discard his hand. Xavier tines "Infernity Archer" with "Infernity Sage" to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2000). "Void Ogre" attacks "Queen of Thorns;" Julia activates "Wall of Thorns" to destroy "Void Ogre Dragon," but Xavier uses "Void Ogre's" effect to negate "Wall of Thorns" and destroy it, allowing "Void Ogre" to destroy "Queen of Thorns" (Julia 4000 > 3200). Julia activates "Shadow Impulse," allowing her to Special Summon "Splendid Rose" from her Extra Deck in Attack Position (2200/2000). Turn 4: Julia (Xavier SPC: 4; Julia SPC: 4) Julia activates "Splendid Rose's" effect to banish "Botanical Girl" from her Graveyard to halve "Void Ogre's" ATK (3000 > 1500). *''Duel continues next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Turbo Duels Category:Xavier's Duels